Multiple airtight containers are provided for carrying different types of food, and which may be securely locked to one another as a compact stack for ease of carrying. The cover of the upper container is provided with a channel for storing a utensil receptacle in a snap-fit relationship. The utensil receptacle contains, for example, a plastic spoon-shaped fork which is pivotally mounted to the receptacle, and which may be turned out of the receptacle for use after the receptacle has been removed from the cover of the upper container. The containers are particularly useful for carrying snacks or lunches for children at school or on picnics.
The containers of the invention are preferably formed of a plastic material, and each is equipped with a cover threaded to the open top of the body portion of the corresponding container. The cover is also preferably formed of a plastic material. The containers are similar in construction to the container described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,623 which issued Mar. 30, 1993 to Paul S. Wang, the present inventor.
The bottom of the upper container includes a plurality of coaxial arcuate locking flanges which are located in angularly-spaced relationship with one another, and which are shaped to lock with a corresponding plurality of locking flanges formed in an angularly-spaced relationship on the top of the cover of the lower container. This permits the upper container to be placed over the lower container and then turned to a locking position with respect to the lower container. The bottom of the lower container may include similar arcuate flanges to permit it to be locked with like containers to form a locked multiple container stack.